


The Game Plan

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Coach Harry, Cute, Daddy Harry, Daddy Zayn, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, School Trip, Teacher Louis, Teacher Niall, larry a baby boy, the dog loves the baby girl, ziall have a baby girl, ziall have a big dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis have a school trip with their students so they leave their baby's with their husbands but said husbands have no idea of what to do with a baby. They need a plan. Fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "But I don't know what to do"

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing Larry but I need to explore right? Right haha. This is not going to be long. Top 4 or 3 chapters.

[Ziall baby girl ](http://cdn.sheknows.com/articles/2012/09/sarah_parenting/baby-girl-robe.jpg)

[Another pic of the baby ](https://www.google.hn/search?hl=es-419&site=webhp&tbm=isch&ei=z13zU6SXM8eg8QGVm4HoBw&oq=baby+girl+&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3..41j0l4.91688.94288.0.94991.18.18.0.0.0.14.408.3274.0j16j1j0j1.18.0....0...1c.1.51.mobile-gws-serp..14.4.689.PD3SbTo5uKY&q=baby%20girl#facrc=_&imgrc=nvsfFGlalXF8xM%253A%3BjZGuYXvAuPPhwM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fcdn.wallpaperzip.com%252F1920x1080%252Fbaby%252Fbaby_girl%252Fbaby_girl_79.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.wallpaperzip.com%252Fwallpaper%252Fbaby_girl_wid79.html%3B1920%3B1080)

[Larry baby boy ](http://cdn.c.photoshelter.com/img-get/I0000q0ri2q7IiLs/s/880/880/stock-photo-baby-toddler-1217.jpg)

[The dog ](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/white-dog-698104.jpg)

 

"You can't leave me alone with the baby" zayn said almost yelling. 

"sorry zayn but the director ask me and Louis to go to this trip" Niall said. 

The baby was sleeping, probably dreaming about hello kitty and Minnie 

Niall and zayn were in the kitchen about the trip that niall has to do with Louis 

"do you want spaghetti for lunch?" Niall ask zayn when he open the fridge 

"I lost the appetite" zayn said moving to the living room with a blank expression and siting in one of the couches. 

He is going to be all alone with the baby and it's not like he doesn't like to spend time with the baby. No, he adores the baby. But Niall is the one who does everything around here. The cleaning, bathing the baby, changing the baby, the food of the baby. the only thing zayn knows is making the baby laugh that's it. 

Niall sigh And goes to the couch and sit beside zayn, throwing an arm on zayns shoulder. 

"It's only for two weeks baby" Niall said touching zayns cheekbones. "Beside you are so good with the baby, I don't think you are going to have a problem and she barely cries" Niall said 

"what about the house? the cleaning and the other things you do with the baby?" Zayn said covering his face 

Niall massage his shoulders. And oh that's so good. 

"Don't worry I will write you all the things you have to do, it's not that difficult babe. You can do it. Beside it's a good change that you help me out around here" Niall said kissing the top of zayns hair and moving to the kitchen. 

"My art gallery opens in this week. What I am going to with the baby?" Zayn said following Niall to the kitchen. 

"Bring her to the gallery Then" Niall said smiling at zayn. "I am sure she would love to see his daddy work" Niall said 

"she is only 8 months" zayn roll his eyes. 

"So what? I read a book and it said that around 7 or 8 month the baby start developing interested in colors and forms and hey I want my baby to be a doctor or maybe an artist who knows" Niall shrug. 

"Can you make a lemon pie in the afternoon?" zayn said changing the object 

"sorry sweetheart but I need to buy a lot of things for the trip in the afternoon" Niall said starting to do the salsa 

Zayn groan and pout 

"I wanted lemon pie" zayn said 

"then do it by yourself" Niall said. " I am not going to be around here all the time zayn you need to do stuff too" Niall said 

"you are been mean to me today" zayn said pouting 

the baby start crying 

Niall groans. "Watch the salsa okay" Niall said going upstairs to see the baby. 

The baby is waving his hand around and crying 

"shh shh it's okay sweetie" Niall said lifting the baby from the crib

he grab the back of her head. She is heavy but Niall is used to so he doesn't have a problem with that. He settle the baby on his waist 

"did you have a bad dream" Niall said looking at the baby. The baby start to calm a little her cries 

she giggles when her daddy makes a silly face. 

"Looks like someone need a diaper change" Niall song singing and kissing the baby nose. 

"C'mon Ava, let's change that diaper" Niall said 

.............

he goes downstair with a huge blanket and put the blanket on the floor of the living room and the baby on the blanket. 

"Here you sweetie" Niall said handing the baby her favorite toy 

"zayn come here" Niall said 

"the salsa it's almost done" zayn said moving to the living room

"watch Ava while I cook lunch" Niall said 

zayn nod and sit on the floor with the baby 

"hey doll, it's look like you and me are going to be alone for two weeks" zayn said touching the baby stomach 

the baby stare at zayn with fascination and hands zayn the toy she is holding. 

The baby start making noises like giggling and laughing 

Niall goes to the living room. "Are you having fun with your daddy?" Niall ask to the baby 

Ava looks up at Niall and make grabbing hands at him. 

"C'mon sweetie it's time for your lunch" Niall said lifting the baby off of the floor 

"can I feed her?" Zayn said almost In a whisper

"Of course darling. Come here" Niall said smiling at his husband. 

"By the way your mum is going to bring the dog on wednesday so be here when she comes" Niall said 

"oh my god I have to take care of Ava and Sherman now?" Zayn said 

"welcome to my world, sweetie" Niall drops a kiss on zayns cheek

................

"I know they are living us with the babies with no help" zayn said on the phone with Harry later when they finish lunch 

"I know. How am I supposed to baby sit the baby while I am coaching this kids" Harry said 

"I have a few games this two weeks and practice" Harry groans 

"I have my opening gallery on Thursday" zayn said 

"hey Jeremy what did I tell you about that swing. Remember 'lifting not droping'. " Harry said to one of his players 

"listen zayn I got a go, this kids doesn't know how to play baseball. " Harry said 

"Okay coach. Good luck" zayn said chuckling 

"I am leaving to the store okay. I am taking the baby with me" Niall said 

"give me a kiss" zayn said tapping his cheek 

Niall roll his eyes. 

Zayn is siting on the chair in his art room. 

Niall sits on zayns lap And kiss his cheek 

"love you angel" zayn said wrapping his arms on nialls waist. 

niall smile and kiss zayns lip 

zayn moan a little. since the baby was born they hadn't been 'together' 

"later" Niall whisper on zayns lip."tonight" he says getting up from zayns lap. Zayn slap his bum

"zayn" Niall says shock. 

"What? You used to love that when were dating" zayn said smirking 

Niall blush. "Look at us now, married and with a baby" Niall said 

"yeah you gave me everything I wanted angel" zayn said 

"you too. Muakk" Niall said 

.............

Monday morning 

"okay i left you a list of the things you have to do and the phone numbers if something happen" Niall said. 

Zayn nod. "Babe you told me that like ten times. We are going to be okay" zayn said but he is scared 

"okay Ava" Niall said lifting the baby off of the floor were she was playing 

"be a good girl okay" Niall said kissing her cheek. "I am gonna miss you so much" Niall hugging the baby. 

"Give me a kiss sweetie" Niall said to the baby 

the baby stare at Niall when he start making kissy faces at her and she understands what he wants 

she kiss him down his nose almost on the lips. 

He hands the baby to zayn

"I love you zaynie" Niall said kissing zayns lip. 

"Love you too baby" zayn smile at him 

"okay the taxi is here. Take good care of my baby, Malik okay?" Niall said playfully 

"and you baby" he grabs ava hand and bite it a little And then he kiss the bite. "Take care of your daddy. Don't let him check out other people okay" he smirk at zayn

"I only have eyes for you anyway" zayn said 

"you better" Niall said sending a kiss to zayn 

zayn helps Niall with his suitcase on the taxi. 

"Call me if something happens okay" Niall said 

zayn nod and kiss nialls lip 

Niall waves at them when he leaves. 

They stare at the taxi. 

"Looks like it's just you and me Ava" he kiss her forehead. 

Its gonna be a long 2 weeks. 


	2. "Little earth shakes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is cute in my opinion hahaha. Next chapter is a baseball game and more.

Zayn stare at Ava when she is playing with her toys on the floor. She holds the toy and start waving her hands around. She giggles all by herself and she starts to look around like she is searching for something or more likely for someone.

She looks at zayn with big blue eyes that look exactly like Niall and soon she is a crying mess. Zayn panics. 

Make her laugh, you fool. Zayn thinks 

"Shh don't cry, Ava. Look at that daddy" zayn said making silly faces at her 

But she just turn even more red. 

"You are hungry?" Zayn said 

And yeah probably the baby is hungry. He looks at his Rolex and it's 8:30. He lift the baby off of the floor and walks to the kitchen and search for the paper Niall left to see what can he make for the baby. 

He start making the baby a bottle of milk. 

And no that's not what she wants. He reach to see if the baby need a diaper change even tho he knows shit about changing diapers. 

And no the diaper is clean 

He starts to panic. 

"Shh shh don't cry Ava. What do you want?" Zayn said to the crying baby. "You have to eat your breakfast" zayn said 

She stare at the bottle of milk. She continue to cry but make grabby hands at the bottle.

She start drinking the milk. 

Yes! He shouts. 

"That's my girl" he kiss her temple. 

He wonders how Harry is doing. Lucky for Harry, his baby boy walks.

Little Edward has a year old with 8 months. The baby is exactly like Harry with chocolate curls, big green eyes and a cute dimple smile. 

Little Ava has 8 months. She is pale just like Niall, blonde hair, big blue eyes basically she is Niall. And apparently she has Niall appetite too. 

Zayn thinks that maybe just maybe she is going to have his personality. Shy, have a passion for painting and drawing. But if she is going to have Niall personality. Zayn is going to be exhausted by the end of the day. 

The baby smell amazing and her skin is so soft. She is an angel. He can't believe how lucky he is but when she turns to look at him with those huge eyes and he knows she is going to cry. 

"What's wrong Ava?" he said 

Her eyes are full of tears. 

"Do you wanna go out? maybe go to the park?" he ask the baby like she is going to answer him. 

Dummy 

"Right you don't understand what I am saying" zayn said 

And the baby hide his little face on zayns neck and she calms her cries. 

"Let's get you change Ava" he said moving upstairs. 

He put her on the small table on her room where Niall always changes her. 

"Don't move okay? I am going to get you clothes" he said to the baby again

And she obeys and she doesn't move. 

Smart baby. 

How your supposed to dress a baby? She has so many clothes. 

He feels bad bc he hasn't been exactly doing anything for the baby this 8 months. Niall was the one practically doing everything around here. 

he grabs a pink dress that's has cute little hello kitty faces around. 

He shows the baby the dress. "Do you like this one?" he says to the baby 

She giggles and she looks so much like Niall when she does that. 

Should he bath her? But she just ate And you have to wait an hour? Or does that not count on baby's? 

He grabs her and smell her. No she is good and diaper is good too so he just changes her. 

When he is done, he takes a look at her. He smile at her and peck her cheek. "You look like your daddy. Beautiful as always" he whisper to her. 

He lift her from the table and try to find her diaper bag. 

"Do you have any idea of where your dad puts the diaper bag?" He ask the baby. 

She points to the closet. 

He opens the closet and there are four diaper bags. 

"Why do you have so many bags? How many bags a baby needs?" He says. 

She giggles at him and bite his nose. 

Okay she likes to bite. Another thing Niall likes to do. Bite him. 

She leaves his whole face with her saliva. 

She is doing this on purpose. Zayn thinks. 

She laughs at him and grabs his hair. 

"Okay Ava, that's enough playing" he says removing gentle the tiny hand on his hair. 

"Let's go to the park" he says grabbing the diaper bag. He grabs the one with the cute little dunks. 

"Here we go" he says to the baby 

....................

"Edward stop running, daddy can't catch you" he hears Harry yelling in the park 

Good to know he is not the only one struggling with the baby. 

Edward laugh at Harry when he falls on the ground. 

"I am too old for this" he hears Harry whisper. 

He stand in front of Harry. he looks at him upside down. "You are only 24 Harry". He roll his eyes at Harry. 

"Still" he shrugs. 

He stand up and shake hands with zayn. 

"Oh you brought 'Niall two', nice dress btw" he winks at the baby. 

She giggles and hide her face on zayns neck. 

"Just like Niall" Harry smirk at zayn. 

"You are never going to stop reminding me that you date Niall first"zayn said. 

"Nop, for all you know that baby could be mine" Harry winks at zayn. 

"Don't push it Harry" zayn said chuckling 

He knows Harry is joking bc he absolutely loves Louis and his baby boy. 

"Sorry honey" he says to zayn. "Are you as tired as me with all the baby stuff?" Harry said looking at Edward running around the park 

"Harry the baby has his clothes upside down" he looks at Edward running around with his clothes upside down. He looks adorable. 

"It's not my fault he kept moving around when I was changing him and don't get me started when I try to change his diaper" Harry said. 

"Edward come here" he yells 

Edward mouth a no to Harry and keep running around 

"I know who is in charge now" zayn laugh at him. 

But thank god Ava it's not like that. 

"Wait till Ava start walking" Harry said 

"She will still listen to me right ava? " zayn said 

She grabs zayns hair and pull on it. 

Zayn yelps 

Harry smirk at them. "She is going to be bossy, she is going to be just like Niall, stubborn as hell and she is going to govern all the boys on the planet" he said grabbing her hand and kiss it. 

"She is not" zayn said. "No boys until she gets 40 years" zayn said to the baby.

She giggles at him and press a kiss on his cheek. 

"C'mon let's sit on that bench" Harry said pointing to the bench. 

Zayn nods. 

"Where was that trip again?" Harry said eyeing Edward 

"You didn't ask louis?" zayn said siting on the bench with the baby. 

"He told me where but I was too busy so I pretend that I was listening to him" Harry said. "He punch me in the arm when I don't listen" Harry said. 

"I didn't even ask I was too busy thinking what I was going to do with Ava" zayn said. 

"They are going to be so piss off if we don't take care our baby's right" Harry said. 

"Wait a second" Harry said 

Zayn frown at Harry when he gets up from the bench and goes to catch Edward. 

Harry settle the angry Edward on his hip. 

"You mister have a lot of energy" Harry said to Edward 

He sits with Edward on his leg. 

"Hi edward" zayn said to Edward 

Edward stuck his tongue out at zayn. He may look like Harry but he is definitely like Louis. 

"Hey, what did I tell you about being rude to people" Harry said to Edward. 

Edward tries to fall off of Harry legs 

"Hey stay till" he says to the baby. 

Eventually Edward falls from Harry grip and keep running around laughing at Harry. 

"He is messing with me" Harry groan. 

Little Ava start crying again and wow where did that smell come from. 

"Looks like she has a party on her diaper" Harry said laughing at zayn. 

"Mate you have to change her" Harry said 

The baby start crying even more and she makes grabby hands in the air like she wants something. She stare at the air and pout. 

"I don't know how to change diapers" zayn yell in panic. 

"C'mon let's go to Mac Donald's to have a lunch, you can change her on the bathroom" Harry said.

Zayn nod. 

Ugh, what else did the baby ate? He only gave to her a bottle of milk. 

...................

"Can you change her?" zayn said handing Ava to Harry. 

Harry nod and grab Ava. 

"Edward stay here with uncle zayn okay" Harry said to his baby. 

Edward nod and grabs zayn hand. 

Zayn finds a table close to the window. 

Edward tight his grip on zayns hand 

"What's wrong little Edward?" he says to the baby. 

And oh no, he knows that face. That's exactly the expression Louis makes when he is planning something. 

Edward bites zayns hand and run but he stumble when he run to someone legs. 

"I can't leave you 5 minutes without you making a disaster" Harry roll his eyes at his son. 

Zayn sees a happy Ava on Harry's arm. 

Little Ava makes grabby hands at zayn and he happily grabs his daughter. 

"Why can't you stay still for a second?" Harry ask his son 

Edward just shrug and laugh at Harry. 

"I am gonna go and take our order" zayn said 

Harry nod and keeps talking to Edward. 

"I really hope you don't end up with your father personality" zayn said to the baby. 

Ava kiss his nose. 

It's not like he doesn't like Niall personality no he adores him but Niall has a lot of energy. 

When they were dating 3 years ago, zayn always end up exhausted bc Niall work him up so much. 

Of course now Niall is more lay down bc of the baby and his students but he knows that Niall is just like Louis. 

He goes to take their order. 

The cashier tries to flirt with him by talking to the baby. 

"She is so cute" Mandy said. 

"Thank you, she is like my husband. That's why she is so beautiful" he says kindly to the cashier. 

The cashier sigh. 

Why the good ones has to be gay and married?

................

Since Harry came to the park in taxi, zayn drove him back home. 

"I have the open gallery on Thursday. do you wanna go with me?" zayn said to Harry when they enter Harry and Louis home and it's a mess 

"Are you asking me On a date, Malik?" harry smirk at zayn. 

"I need somewhere there" zayn pout 

"Fine. Call Liam and Danielle too" Harry said 

Shoot, he forgot about Liam and Danielle 

"Harry, this house is a disaster" zayn said 

"It's not my fault, Louis left the house like this" Harry said pointing the mess on the living room. 

Edward start yelling and throwing his toys around. 

"I think it's time for your nap" Harry sigh. 

"Nop nop nop nop nop nop" little Edward say

"Okay I have enough, if you don't get

Off of that couch I am going to call your father okay" Harry said to Edward. 

And apparently Edward is afraid of Louis bc he immediately run to his room 

Harry sigh. 

"What I am going to do with that kid tomorrow? I have an important game" Harry said siting on the couch covering his face. 

Zayn sits beside Harry and rubs his shoulder for a strange reason Ava copy his daddy action and she is starting to rub Harry's shoulder too. 

Zayn coos at her. "You are going to be so smart, baby girl" he kiss her head. 

She yawns a little and maybe he should get going. 

"Listen invite Liam and Danielle to the game and I am going to be there too and we can watch out edward" zayn said. 

Harry wide his eyes and smile so big. 

"Of course. Why haven't I thought of that?" Harry said 

"You were so occupied with that little storm" zayn said pointing to Edwards room.

"He is, isn't?" Harry grin. "He looks so much like me but he acts like Louis" Harry said smiling. 

"You should get going" Harry said pointing to Ava dropping his head on zayns shoulder. 

"Take care of her" Harry said. "She may look exactly like Niall but she is definitely

like you" Harry said 

Zayn smile so big. "You think?" zayn said grinning

"Of course if she was like Niall, she would have run after Edward even tho little Ava can't walk yet" Harry said kissing the back of Ava head. 

Zayn feels proud and his baby doll is so smart. 

He admire her the whole ride back home. Of course he was driving but he always took glances at her in the mirror. 

She is perfect. 

..................

He arrives from Harry's home with the baby still sleeping on his arms. 

He goes to her room and put her safely on her crib. 

"I love you Ava" he whisper dropping on her hair. 

He sighs and goes to his art room to organize everything for Thursday. He wishes his baby would be here for the big opening but he understand that Niall works too.

He start fixing a few things on one of his paintings. Call him perfectionist but he likes his things perfect. 

Maybe that's why he fell in love with Niall bc he is the most perfect angel in the world. 

He smile thinking about Niall. 

He shake his head. He is so whipped 

The skype app start ringing on his iPad. He opens the app and he sees his baby on the screen. 

"So how is my baby?" Niall says with a cute smile. 

God he is so cute. 

"I am fine but I miss you" zayn pout at him. 

"I am talking about Ava, you tosser" Niall says smirking 

Zayn pretends to be hurt. "My baby doesn't care about me anymore" he says dramatically 

"Seriously zayn how is Ava? I am terrify since I left the house. where is she? did she are already? is she asleep?" Niall say in a rush. 

"Shh shh baby slow down" zayn said. 

"Where are you sweetheart?" zayn said 

"In the hotel room, I swear those kids are  
Monster. Why did I decide to be a teacher? " Niall said rubbing his temples. 

"Bc you love kids and teaching" zayn smile at him. 

"Those are not kids zayn. They are like the kraken, they destroy everything" Niall said. 

"I know baby but hang out in there okay. The baby is fine, she is sleeping, she is an angel" zayn can't help but smile thinking about Ava. 

"Yeah she is" Niall said 

"I never really thank you for giving me Ava, she is amazing" zayn said 

He can see Niall start to tear up. 

"Don't make me cry, Malik. I swear I don't need this right now" Niall said. 

"I love you baby" zayn said making kissy faces at the camara 

"I love you too zaynie, so much" Niall said biting his lip. 

"Don't do that" zayn groan. 

"What am I doing zaynie?" Niall said with big innocent eyes. 

"That" zayn moan. 

"Hey if you are going to have skype sex at least wait till i am out of your room, hi zayn" Louis says with a teasing smile. 

"We were not going to have skype sex" Niall said to Louis 

"We were not?" zayn whine and pout. 

"No" Niall said. "I call you to check on Ava" Niall said 

"So you were not checking on your husband just Ava?" zayn said 

"Both" he blows a kiss to the camara 

"Whiny baby" he hears Louis say. "You are worse than my kid" Louis said 

"Btw you got quit a kid" zayn said 

"I know, he is like a little earth shake" Louis said sighing 

"A little?" zayn raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Okay he is earth shake category 5" Louis said. "But I can control him" Louis said 

"Harry cant" zayn said. 

"Zayn can you show me Ava please" Niall said 

"She is sleeping" zayn said 

"I just wanna see her" Niall pout 

"Fine" he sighs 

He goes to Ava room. 

"There she is" zayn said showing to the camara Ava sleeping face. 

"I miss her so much" Niall said and he sounds so sad 

"Give her a lot of kisses okay" Niall said. 

And he doesn't know why but the baby open her eyes slowly and stare at zayn. She frowns a little and yawn. 

She starts to cry again looking for something. 

"Shh shh sweetie it's okay don't cry" Niall said to the crying baby 

She looks around to see her daddy but she doesn't see him. She is so confuse. 

"Put the iPad on her crib and sit her " Niall said 

Zayn nod and put the iPad at the end of the crib and sit Ava even tho she cries even more. 

"Shh shh baby don't cry. Daddy's here" Niall said 

She looks confuse looking around and then she set her eyes on the iPad. 

"Hi sweetie" Niall said smiling at her 

She waves her hands around. 

"Are you being a good girl, baby?" Niall said. 

Little Ava makes grabby hands at the iPad. 

She crawls to the iPad. 

And start kissing the screen. 

Zayn giggles and Niall giggles. 

Zayn pull her off of the iPad. 

Her lower lip start to form a pout. 

"I love you sweetie. Be a good girl okay" Niall said 

She giggles and hide her giggles behind her hand. 

"Mua mua mua" Niall makes kissy faces at her and she does the same. 

She touch the screen and blows more kisses. 

"Zayn?" Niall said 

The baby stare at zayn.

"It's getting late" Niall said. "Bath her, change her and give her dinner, wait 30 minutes and take her to bed early okay" Niall said 

He nods. "Yeah baby got it" zayn said 

"I love you zaynie" he makes kissy faces at him. 

"Love you even more angel" zayn said 

"Doubt that" Niall smirk. "Bye babies have to go" and with that the call ends. 

He sets the iPad on the table beside her crib and lift her. 

"Let's take a bath" he kiss her cheek. 

 

He bath her, change her and gives her a bottle of milk. 

He sets her again on her crib when the 30 minutes pass. 

She looks happy. 

Zayn nuzzle his nose on her stomach and she likes that bc she is laughing loud and beautiful just like Niall. 

"So you fancy going to a baseball game tomorrow?" zayn ask to Ava. 

She grabs his nose and he will take that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have like two prompts to fill in but I don't know how to start so yeah but I am going to post it.   
> Hope you like this one.   
> I have two ideas:   
> 1.- zayn is a famous singer. He is preparing his new video for his album, his video director Louis Tomlinson tells him about this Irish actor Niall that it's really good and tells him to hire him for the video. They fall in love on the way of the video making 
> 
> 2.- mr and mrs styles and AU about the movie mr and mrs smith. This is narry okay 
> 
> Which one should I do first?

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this. This is going to be fun. I was watching a baby with a dog playing and it was so cute and the baby kinda look like Niall so haha. Leave comments if you like it? Gracias linduritas.


End file.
